A two-part electrical connector with a lever for mating and unmating of the two parts is disclosed in EP-A-0722203. The lever is substantially U-shaped and is pivotally mounted on the housing of one part of the connector. A pair of sliders are also mounted on the same housing and slide on pivoting of the lever. The sliders have cam surfaces which engage corresponding cam followers on the housing of the other part of the connector. Pivoting of the lever causes the sliders to slide to mate or unmate the two parts of the connector. The pivot connection between the lever and the housing of the one part of the connector requires an arcuate slot in each arm of the lever.